


step into my candy store

by cassianandor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, allura is heather chandler, and matt would be kurt, heathers au!!!, keith is jd, lance is veronica, pidge is heather duke, plus go watch Heathers it's great, shay is heather mcnamara, shiro is ram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: "Lance, you look like hell.""Thanks, I just got back."In which it's 1989, Lance joins a group of demon high school queens, meets a boy who loves 7-11 and slurpees, and a ton of singing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why can't i ever be happy with one story and continue smh leia 
> 
> but yes i am heathers and voltron trash so enjoy friends 
> 
> there's some things i will change from the musical to this, because i might like the changes and it's gonna be interesting 
> 
> i do not own heathers and voltron, all rights go to the people who made them!
> 
> to explain this, the diary part will be in italics and the way that lance describes the characters will be in bolder font! :D
> 
> song used in chapter: beautiful by the broadway cast of heathers ♡

_September 1st, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are! First day of senior year._

_I look around at all these kids and I've known my whole life and I ask myself, what happened?_

The hallways were filled with murmurs and side glances as the students greeted each other, ran to their lockers and hugged whoever they called their friends as if there was no tomorrow. As everyone walked back and forth from one side to another, small but somewhat loud whispers about each person were heard from anyone, popular to geeks. 

"Freak."

"Slut."

"Loser." 

"Shortbus."

 _Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste._ And then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invaded Rome. 

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Lance McClain whispered as he ran into a girl who looked smaller than him, as she death glared the boy and ran off quickly after her group of her friends that rolled their eyes from the side of the halllway. 

_Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school; this is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath and count down the days, we're graduating soon._

"White Trash!"

_College will be paradise if I'm not dead by June. But, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, for another way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful-_

"Ow!" 

One of the quiet boys in his grade fell to the ground as one of the jocks laughed and ran over to his group of friends, laughing and high five them to prove he was happy to see someone he didn't even know on the floor in pain. Even on the first day of school, no one got a break. 

Just not today. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Get away, nerd!" The boy jump off his feet and brushed of his white shirt while walking away from Lance, meaning even he changes as well. Everyone was changing to fit the approval of the popular kids, which no one had gotten the approval yet. 

"Freak!" "Slut!" "Cripple!" "Homo!" "Homo!" "Homo!" 

They never seemed to stop.

 _Things will get better as soon as I get my letter from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma and then I can blow this town. Dream of my ivy colored walls and smoky French cafes, fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze-_

"Watch it!" 

Then a hand dropped Lance's tray onto the floor and laughed loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Oops."

 **Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane. Third year as linebacker, and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick.**

The last part came out of his mouth though. 

"What did you just say to me, skank?"

"Ah, nothing!"

 _But I know life can be beautiful. I do still pray, pray and pray for another way. We were kind before, we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful-_

And then another person ran into him. 

"Ahh! Oh, hey Hunk!"

"Hey!"

 **Hunk Garrett. My best friend since diapers.**

"We're still on for movie night?"

"Yeah! You're on Jiffy Pop detail."

"I rented 'The Princess Bride'!"

"Again, don't you have it memorized by now?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings." Hunk smiled and held his tray close to his chest while staring off into the distance looking and imagining if he could have his own happy ending, one without having to wonder if it would have ever happen-

**"Hunk Garrett!"**

A different pair of hands knocked down Hunk's lunch tray that started him and caused him to jump back a few feet away from Lance. 

**Matt Holt. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team! Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.**

"Hey, pick that up right now!"

Yelling at a football player wasn't the best thing to do, especially in a time like this. 

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" Matt got a little to close to Lance and put his small hands on his own hips. Sometimes, Lance didn't understand why he was a big deal at this school, he wasn't even important to anyone there. 

"Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant."

Then he got way too close to him. 

"You have a zit right there." He laughed and ran over to Shiro who was watching the whole thing, giving him a high five. 

_Dear Diary:_

_Why do they hate me? Why don't I fight back? Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody hug me, somebody fix me, somebody save me. Send me a sign, God, give me some hope for, something to live for._

And then, the doors opened silently as everyone's eyes turned to a certain way. Silent whispers, admirers from across the room ran up to be close and personal, girls gasping and jealous eye rolls, to boys getting excited for what was happening. 

They were entering. 

As if it was a scene from a iconic teen cult movie, the most feared walked into the room with their heads held high and earrings falling from their ears like beautiful chandeliers. They walked swiftly with their obviously fake smiles hanging on their face while the audience of students was in awe of what they were seeing. 

_And then there's the Paladins, they float above it all._

_Shay Balmera, head cheerleader. Her dad's loaded, he sells engagement rings._

_Pidge Gunderson, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but their mom did pay a ton of money for their technology._

_And Allura Altea, the almighty._

**She is a mythic bitch.**

_They are solid Teflton, never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that._

They walked away faster then the speed of light as the students dreamt about amazing tings they would do with them. 

"I'd like to be their girlfriend." One nerdy girl sighed in awe as she held her book to her chest, smiling while seeing them still walking towards their table. 

"If I sat at their table, guys would notice me." The boy who Lance accidentally hit said while fixing his glasses. 

"I'd like them to be nicer." Hunk looked over at Lance, who gave him a slow but reassuring smile. If only they could be nicer, only in their dreams. 

"I'd like to kidnap one of them and photograph them naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave them tied up for the rats." Someone behind Lance and Hunk whispered, and everyone turned to look at them. 

That wouldn't be so beautiful. 

 

The first period bell rang as all the students ran to their classrooms, most dreading the boring lectures that the first day would offer. 

Except that Lance didn't want to go, but he had to wait outside the restroom because someone was clearly taking a long time in there. 

And there they were, across from him fixing their hair without using a mirror that didn't even need to be fixed, it was that perfect. 

Then he heard it, someone was throwing up. 

"Grow up Pidge, Bulimia is so '87." Allura rolled her eyes. She said it pretty loud, loud enough to where if one of the office attendants heard, she would've been caught. The fact that she wasn't even grossed out by her friend throwing up made her feel a little more inhuman than she already was. 

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, Pidge!" 

Another voice and head popped out from the side of Allura, Shay smiled sweetly and tried her best to sound positive. It wasn't that Shay wasn't nice, he heard rumors that she could be nice if she wanted to. It made him wonder what she would be like if she wasn't friends with Allura and Pidge. 

"Yeah Shay, maybe I should." He could hear Pidge's voice as they continued coughing and vomiting into the toilet. Pidge was the one he knew the least about, but everyone knew to never upset them. They were almost as controlling and the second in command with Allura. 

(Also, he secretly could tell they wanted to take over Allura's spot as lead of the three, but god forbid Allura letting that happen.)

"Ah, Shay and Allura." Ms. Luxia rolled her eyes as she stared at the two of them. Shay looked a little more nervous than Allura, who was crossing her arms and kept looking at the door. 

More gags came from the restroom. 

" _And Pidge._ Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class."

Oh no, he couldn't. 

But he had to. 

Lance quickly scribbed on the notebook paper he had in his folder. He didn't think he would have to do this for the first day, but maybe the 3 of them could notice what he did. 

"Pidge wasn't feeling well. We're helping them."

"Not without a hall pass you're not. A week's detention-"

"Actually, Ms. Luxia, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee."

He handed her the pass as she quickly read it. Allura, Shay and Pidge (who just came out of the bathroom looking more green than the outfit she was wearing) stared at Luxia reading the pass, hoping and praying to anyone that they could get away with this. 

"I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." She handed the pass to Allura and walked off. Allura looked down at the pass while she smiled slowly, which the smile quickly faded to show that she wasn't going to let someone know she was that happy. 

"This is a excellent forgery. Who are you?" Her big blue eyes got somewhat wide as she handed the pass back to Lance. 

"Uh, Lance Mcclain." It wasn't normal for someone like Allura to ask you for your name, let alone compliment you. 

"I crave a boon!" He accidentally blurting out, regretting everything he said in that moment. 

"What boon?" Allura crossed her arms again, Shay and Pidge standing close by her. 

"Let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary! If people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone-, before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes."

"How about prescriptions?" Pidge asked curiously as they looked over to Lance while he explained his work. 

"Shut up, Pidge."

"Sorry, Allura."

Allura got more closer to Lance and what felt like she was looking at him from different angles. She kept looking at his clothes, his hair, his face, basically everything. 

"For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure." Allura moved back to Shay and Pidge, continuing to look deep in thought. 

"And a symmetrical face! If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." Shay smiled while she put out her hand in front of Lance's face to demonstrate what she was saying. Which was kind of creepy, but it was a compliment. 

"Of course, you could stand to gain a few pounds." Pidge stared at Lance's body before Allura snapped her hands. 

"And you know, this could be beautiful. Hair products, some moisturizer, and we're on our way."

 **"Get this boy a haircut, and Shay, I need your brush. Let's make him beautiful."**

**" Let's make him beautiful!"** Pidge agreed stepping right next to Allura. 

**"Let's make him beautiful!"** Shay followed shortly, and the three stood staring at him for what seemed like a long time.

 _"Okay?"_ Allura smiled again, except this was a more determined smile. 

_"O-okay!"_

 

"Out of my way geek!"

"I don't want any trouble-"

"You're gonna die at 3 PM."

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Get away pervert!"

"What'd I ever do to them?"

"Who could survive this? I can't escape this, I think I'm dying!"

"Who's that with Allura?" A voice interrupted the crowd of students, causing all of them to turn. 

"Woah, it's Allura, Shay, Pidge-"

"And someone." said one of the girls looking to the side. 

"It's definitely Allura, Shay and Pidge-"

"And a babe." One of the guys nudged his friends who laughed back at him. 

"It's-"

"Lance?" Hunk shouted out. 

Lance McClain stood out in the crowd now, the person that he always wanted to be. His hair was more shorter, he could almost feel his skin glowing and the new clothes he wore made him feel more confident. 

Now, this, this was beautiful. 

_And you know, you know, you know, life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, and you get your way! Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels, my god it's beautiful. I might be beautiful._

_And when you're beautiful, it's a beautiful freaking day!_

The whole school started in awe and started looking to see if they could start a conversation with him, which never really happened. 

Yep, this was definitely going to be a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me and my trash of a self on tumblr:  
> http://reysdroid.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
